Just Another Romance Story
by jamjamcookie12
Summary: This annoying web sit wont let me post originals so i picked a random books. this story is about a girl he dad died and her mother is awful and she has to go to her auntie Merils house. what will the small town of Cumberland hold in store for her?


Chapter 1

"Mom I don't want to go to auntie Meril's house, you know how her and i don't get along. She hates me!!" I screamed through a face full of tears.

My mom and I don't really get along, she drinks, smokes and I don't see her that often. My daddy died when I was only three years old. He was in a car crash. He and my mom got into a fight and he left because he was mad and he didn't want to hurt her so he left to go cool down. There was a drunk driver he tried to swerve around him but he swerve the same way and they crashed! He was the best dad someone could ever have!

"Well do you think I care Randy, well I don't? Would you rather me put you in an orphanage!?" yelled my mother.

"Mom you don't even care about me. That's why you are leaving!!!" I cried

"Yes I do, that's why I'm sending you to auntie Meril's house!"

And that was the end of our conversation! I had NO choice but to go to auntie Meril's house. She was my dads step sister. You know when in movies they describe hags, well that is exactly what she looks like! She is the fattest and ugly woman I have ever seen!

The next thing I knew was I was packing my bag. I always have dreaded the goodbyes so I had to make them quick! I say goodbye to my best friend Kattie. Kattie had blonde hair, blue eyes and her skin tone was olive green. She and I have known each other since kindergarten; I was so saying to have to leave her. Then I had to say goodbye to my boyfriend James. He had brown hair, blue eyes and had a fair complexion. He kissed me passionately goodbye I knew I was really going to miss him! I hugged all of my other friend's goodbye and fair well then I was off. I sat in the back seat to I did not have to talk to my mom I would hug and kiss her goodbye when we got to the airport. My mom handed my plane ticket and two hundred dollars. She also handed me a big bag that would hold all of my stuff like my cell phone, lap top, wallet and lots of other stuff. It would take three hours to get to the airport so I grabbed the pillow off of my bed and headed to the door.

**********

I was now at the airport, it was so big. I walked over to the driver's door and gave my mom a hug and walked away to scared to look back. As I walked into the airport and two little tears escaped my eyes. Even I knew that I loved her deep down in side of me!

I casually wiped away the tears and walked over to the checking counter. I handed the ticket lady my ticket and gave her my luggage. I kept my carry on with me so I could us the stuff in it on the plane. The lady pointed to the direction that I should head in and she told me to follow the signs to gate. My gate number was 56.

I found my seat fine; I put my bag on the floor and stared out the window. A girl about my age (18) sat down beside me. She had brown hair with a touch of blonde, hazel eyes olive tone complexion. We where now lifting off. I got out my gum so my ears didn't hurt. I offered the girl next to me a piece.

"Hi would you like a piece of gum" I asked.

"Sure thanks. Name is Jane" she chirped.

"My name is randy so where are you going?"

"I'm going to a small town called Cumberland." She peeped.

"Ohmygosh that's where I'm going to!" I said.

"Sweet maybe we will see each other"

"Hey wouldn't that be cool!" I bubbled.

Soon not shortly after that we where talking like where have been best friends forever! We talked about everything and any thing! All of the talking made the plane ride seem very, very short! We got off of the plane together and flagged down a cab. We drive into Cumberland. It was so beautiful in Cumberland there was three little parks, and a couple of stores. Oooh and there was a bakery I could smell it as we drove by, there was a liquor store and a bar. (I knew I would be in there at least once.)

"Hey have you ever been here before?" I asked.

"No you?" she piped.

"No but it is so beautiful!" I whispered.

"Which part of Cumberland are you going to?" she asked.

"I think the part up by the school well that's want my mom said anyway!"

"Cool I think that's pretty close to where I am staying!" She giggled.

The cab driver dropped Jane off first. She gave me her cell phone number and I gave her mine. I also gave her and the cab driver the address of where I would be staying, so that we could hopefully see each other again.

When I got to my aunt's house I got my bags out of the back of the cab, and gave the cab driver the money that I owed him plus a little tip. The was a three store building with a porch it was a MASSIVE house and was a nice shade of gray with blue shutters and a white door! I slowly walked up to the front door, not knowing what to expect, I knocked on the door. In stead of my ugly aunt answering the door, it was a nice young lady, about four or five years older than me. She had red hair and hazel eyes and she was really skinny. Not like and unhealthy skinny but really fit! I was a little jealous! My hair is brownish red, I have green and olive tone complexion. My goodness she was pretty!

"Hello my name is Randy is Meril there?" I questioned

"Yes you must be the Neisse we have been expecting you. Please do come in and make yourself comfortable" She said

I walked into the house; the inside was even more beautiful than the out side. I didn't know my aunt was rich she had a very sophisticated house. I walked down stairs and I almost fainted. It was a hug stinking game room.

There was a big screen TV and I don't even know the names of all the gaming systems. Now I know why my aunt is fat, but by playing video games that's really weird! At first I was thinking maybe that maybe she has a husband or something, or maybe evens a kid. This was weird just thinking of her having a kid and a husband. The young lady took my in the a room, which I think was the living room, and another lady sat there. She turned around, stood up and cooed;

"Hello my darling Randy my wonderful Neisse."

"… Hello do I know you." I asked very confused.

"Well my darling I and your auntie Meril. Do you not remember me?" She questioned.

"Auntie Meril is that you?" I asked in complete and utter confusion.

"Yes my darling do you like my new look it only cost me twenty five thousand dollars sweetie." She chuckled

I thought I was going to puke. 'Only five thousand dollars' she says. I had NO idea that she was that rich. And ohmygosh she doesn't look like she did the last time I saw her. Now she has big boobs, a large butt, perfect legs and finger and she even had blond hair. She looks like one of the playboy bunnies. I didn't even look as playboy bunny-ish as her, I was SO jealous!! I said goodbye and asked the maid to show me to my room. The nice maid showed me to my room. It was a massive room there was a flat screen TV and a desk top computer in the corner. Well now I knew that now at lease I would not have to use my laptop all of the time.

The bed was a king size with purple comforter, light pink pillows and baby blue curtains. I sat down on the bed. It was the softest thing I had ever sat on. I put my clothing and items in the dresser and around the room. I put the only picture of my father on the night table on the left side of the bed. I put the small cross that my father had given the day before he died. As the thought crept into my bed I fell face down onto the pillow and cried. My life was ruined even tough I lived in every girls dream house I still had to life with my evil aunt. I had no father, my mother left me, and I had to leave my friends and home town. I was devastated. I went to the bathroom to clean up. I took a quick shower, I had brought some shampoo and body wash from home, so I did not look to grubby. I went back to my room grabbed a pair of sweat pant and a nice t-shirt and headed down stairs. I walked in to the kitchen; I have to search the fridge for breed, butter and cheese. I whipped up a quick grilled cheese-sandwich.

I walked bye the living room and thanked my auntie for taking me in and giving me a place to sleep. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. I was shocked at myself. That was something I thought that I would never do I my entire life! I Headed up to the room, flopped onto the bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.


End file.
